


Simpler Times

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, supernaturalpoetrychallenge, vague s13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Most cases used to start and end in a grave yard.  Simpler times.





	Simpler Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2018 round of the [Supernatural Poetry Challenge](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com), with the theme "on a case" and prompt "grave yard."

Simpler Times

There was a time when most cases  
started and ended in the same place.  
Find the bones, salt and burn,  
get out before the cops patrol  
the grave yard.

Somewhere along the line, that changed.  
Fewer and fewer cases start there.  
Demons are just ghosts, but  
rarely as simple as salt and burn.  
Rarely simple, period.

Angels are worse, if anything.  
Sure, they can die, but   
they’re not all dicks, and   
there’s not many left.  
Genocide is never simple.

Sometimes Sam wishes they could   
go back to when it was all simpler.  
Dean wishes they could go back  
to when it was truly simple,  
before the first grave yard.


End file.
